omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Herobrine
Caracter Synopsis Herobrine 'is the main antagonist of the The GamingKnight999 series and is based on a Urban Legend of the same name within Minecraft. He is the main villain of the last 6 Gameknight999 books, in addition he is revealed to be a creation of Entity303 meant to rule the entire Minecraft reality. However as time goes on Herobrine gained independence of his own Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-B Verse: Minecraft EU (GamingKnight999 Series), Creepypasta Name: Herobrine, The Maker, The Intruder Gender: Male Age: '''Unknowm '''Classification: Virus, Shadow Crafter, Demon Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Information Manipulation (Can alter data and utilize data to "hack" into systsems and even change the code that makes up an entity), Creation (Can create various entities and creatures to aid it in battle), Space Manipulation (Can create ripples in Space and create wormholes. Can warp objects and beings through Space), Life-Force Manipulation & Power Mimicry (Can steal a beings "Life Points" and take their abilities for his own keeping), Memory Manipulation (Can manipulate memories to change his appearance and gain knowledge), Shapeshifting (Can take a variety of forms and appearances based on the memories he has), Life Manipulation (Caused the awakening, which gave The NPCs life and gave them sentience), Immortality (Type 1 & 8, As long as Herobrine's "file" remains, he'll continue to live on), Necromancy (Can raise and control the dead, rules an entire army of zombies he ressurected), Reality Warping (Can distort and control millions of alternate servers with ease), Existence Erasure (Can delete and remove other entities should he desire), Possession (Can possess other entities and use their bodies as vessels), Universe Manipulation (Can generate and completely control Dimensions such as The Twilight Forest), ETC. Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level '(Was responsible for millions of alternate networks and severs being completely disorted, networks are treated as being infinite in size and scale. Was able to defeat Oracle, who repaired the damage Entity303 caused to The Multiverse, albeit it was a physical avatar of Oracle. Should be somewhat comparable to his master Entity303, who can destroy the entirety of Minecraft itself) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Comparable to both Oracle and Entity303, the latter of which can ho was able to reach the far depths of The Universe. Herobrine can also traverse severs with sheer speed, of which are infinite) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Multiversal '(Can effect millions of infinite sized servers and eventually control them. Was able to dispel of Oracle's avatar, who was able to repair the damage Entity303 caused to the entire Multiverse. Not too far behind Entity303, who was able to destroy Minecraft itself and distorted it laws from presence alone) 'Durability: Multiverse Level '(Can trade blows with Oracle, who repaired the entire Minecraft reality. Can survive various enchanted attacks from Gamingknight999) 'Stamina: Unknown, likely limitless Range: Extended Melee Range with swords and equipment. Multiversal 'via Information Manipulation, Reality Warping & Wormhole Creation 'Intelligence: Very High '''(Has the intelligence of Entity303, who is knowledgable in hacking and technology) '''Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Feats: *Hacked the minecraft world *Manipulated the world of minecraft *Corrupted minecraft Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'Swords:' Can create various types of Swords to attack in battle *'Ender Sword:' Can create Ender Swords, which are able to completely rewrite an opponet when contact is made Extra Info: '''Herobrine's stats come from Mystery of Herobrine noval series. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Books Category:Minecraft Category:Minecraft Fantasy Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Hackers Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Demons Category:Information Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Life-Force Users Category:Life Users Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Universe Manipulators Category:Existence Erasers Category:Possession Users Category:Memory Users Category:Power Mimicker Category:Necromancers Category:Swordsmen Category:Shapeshifters Category:Creation Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Creepypasta